


Warped Reflection

by protagonist



Category: Infinite (Band), Secret (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist/pseuds/protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Bank 130510. Back Stage. “Jung Hana, who has been through a lot during the past year, took a rest for her recovery as well as focused on her album production and writing the lyrics for three out of the four tracks on the upcoming mini album. She has become mature both as a person and as a musician, and expressed her wish to start fresh, so she will be promoting as Hana starting from this album.” ㅡ Yeol/Hana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ever ever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265159) by [niigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki). 



“Hana.”

 

“ _Ne?_ ” Seiring dengan balasan yang dilisankan sesaat setelah namanya disebut, gadis mendongak agar dapat menatap wajah dari si penyapa. Senyum yang menghiasi bibir sedikit melebar manakala pandangan menangkap paras yang teramat familiar dan jantung dalam rongga dada berdegup lebih cepat daripada normalnya. Secara refleks, tangan terangkat untuk merapikan helai-helai rambut yang kini berwarna cokelat, sekaligus juga untuk setengah menutupi pipi yang merona. “Yeol- _ah_.”

 

Ada rasa senang yang membuncah dalam hati—yang tak bisa ditutupi _saking besarnya_ dan nampak begitu kentara pada rautnya—karena mendapati _dongsaeng_ kesayangan sengaja datang menghampiri sebelum acara musik yang mereka hadiri dimulai. Bercampur dengan rindu, dan juga rasa gatal ingin melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuh kurus lelaki itu. Setelah sekian lama tak bisa bertatap muka secara langsung, akhirnya mereka bisa berjumpa. Rasanya— _mhm_ , berdebar-debar.

 

Ia sadar, bahwa kesibukan grup masing-masing menghalangi mereka untuk dapat bertemu di luar sana, dan ia pun sadar bahwa akan merepotkan jika memaksa menyisihkan waktu di sela-sela jadwal yang amat padat. Maka kesempatan bertemu di balik stage acara musik adalah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jung Hana, satu hal yang cukup memotivasinya dengan segala terpaan lelah dan letih yang membebani tubuh. Minggu lalu sempat ia merasa kecewa karena promo INFINITE telah berakhir tepat di saat SECRET _comeback_. Sekarang, ia bersyukur Music Bank mengadakan episode spesial di luar ruangan sehingga INFINITE bisa diundang.

 

Sehingga ia dapat bertatap muka dengan Lee Sungyeol secara langsung.

 

Namun, sebuah gurat halus perlahan-lahan terpeta pada kening gadis saat mengamati ekspresi wajah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Tidak ada cengiran ramah dan raut penuh kebahagiaan yang balas menyapa seperti biasa—seperti yang terakhir kali diingat olehnya. Senyum gadis sendiri memudar pelan-pelan, tersadar bahwa lawan tidak berada dalam perasaan hati yang dapat dikatakan _baik_.

 

“Ada apa?” tanyanya, sembari berjingkat mendekat. Biner gelapnya bergulir sekilas, melirik sekeliling, memastikan tak ada orang di sekitar yang akan menyadari bahwa gestur di antara dirinya dan salah satu member INFINITE ini bukanlah sekedar formalitas antar rekanan pemusik. Agak lega karena beberapa orang yang terlihat berada cukup jauh sehingga dipastikan tidak akan mendengar percakapan mereka, Jung Hana kembali memusatkan atensinya pada pria yang ada di hadapan, “Yeol- _ah_ , kau sakit?” Nadanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

 

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban, disertai dengan gumaman lirih yang hampir tak terdengar andaikata Hana tak mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat (membuatnya bisa menghirup aroma parfum yang dipakai oleh Sungyeol dengan lebih mudah), “ _Ani._ ” Sepasang manik gelap itu menatap lurus meski masih saja kelihatan agak enggan untuk mengutarakan isi hati, menjelaskan hal yang membuat perasaannya agak buruk. “Aku hanya—” ada helaan napas di sini yang menyela kalimat, “...baru tahu—kau mengganti _stage name_.”

 

“Ah, iya!” Senyum kembali bertengger di bibir secepat kilat, secerah mentari dan nampak begitu hangat. Agak bangga, dia ini, dengan keputusan yang diambil olehnya dan disetujui oleh agensi mengenai perubahan _stage name_ miliknya. Akhirnya bisa menggunakan nama asli dalam pekerjaan, seperti anggota grupnya yang lain. _Senang._ “Mulai sekarang, aku bukan lagi Zinger, tapi Hana, dan—uh, kenapa kau marah?”

 

“A, aku _nggak_ marah!”

 

Jawabannya terdengar begitu cepat, dengan nada suara memprotes.

 

Tapi Hana tidak menelan kalimat tersebut mentah-mentah. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana bibir lawan bicara sedikit maju dan agak merengut, ia juga menangkap kerutan yang terdapat pada kening. Ekspresi Sungyeol jelas-jelas mengindikasikan hal yang sebaliknya dari lisan. Jelas-jelas dia marah, meski berkata tidak. “Lalu _ini_ , apa?” bertanya sekali lagi. Ujung jemari menunjuk kening pemuda, seakan mempertanyakan, _‘kalau memang tidak marah, kenapa mengernyit seperti itu?’_

 

“...” Lee Sungyeol membuang muka ke samping dan menyapukan telapak tangan pada bagian yang ditunjuk tadi. Semacam ingin mengembalikan kemulusan kulit tanpa ada gurat-gurat halus yang menghiasi. “Aku tak suka,” akhirnya dia berujar dengan nada suara berat. Matanya masih belum mau kembali membalas tatapan gadis. “Sekarang semua orang akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hana.”

 

“Mhm,” menggumam. Jung Hana masih tidak mengerti alasan dari kekesalan— _kecemburuan?_ — _dongsaeng-_ nya ini. “Bukannya bakal lebih mudah bagimu memanggilku Hana di muka umum dengan begini?” Jadi, tidak akan ada lagi pandangan bertanya-tanya dari orang yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka. Tak akan ada lagi tatapan penuh curiga dari orang yang mengira bahwa hubungan di antara mereka lebih dari sekedar sesama artis saat mendengar sapaan akrab dari keduanya.

 

“Tapi, kalau semua orang memanggilmu Hana, rasanya—aku bukan yang paling istimewa lagi.” Pundaknya merosot. “Jadi sama saja dengan yang lain. Nggak ada yang membuatku spesial.”

 

_Oh._

 

Gadis itu tersenyum maklum, lalu meraih kepalan tangan lawan bicara dalam genggaman lembut. Mencoba menenangkan, sekaligus mencoba mengembalikan perhatian pemuda kepadanya—agar manik hitam itu tak lagi menghindari tatapannya. “Sekarang, semua orang memang bisa memanggilku Hana,” rona merah yang mewarnai pipi kali ini nampak begitu jelas, “tapi sampai kapanpun hatiku cuma untukmu, Lee Sungyeol.” Jung Hana kemudian menjulurkan lidah, lalu terkekeh seolah geli dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

 

“Hee-hee.”

 

“Hana- _noona_.”

 

“ _Ne?_ ”

 

“Boleh cium?”

 

Sebuah pukulan keras yang bersarang di lengan kanan menjadi jawaban.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do no reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment. No material profit's made.


End file.
